Curiosity killed the cat
by EspirituDelMar
Summary: And Fucked The Man. Though to be fair, Tony enjoyed it immensely. Alert for tentacle sex and mild dub-con (mild because even though Tony is drugged, it is consensual and at the end, he doesn't regret it in the slightest). Also known as that time when Tony Stark's curiosity and lack of shame was incredibly useful.


**I've had this idea for a while, and I couldn't help myself. I had to write it. I REGRET NOTHING!**

The mission started as nothing incredibly difficult or dangerous, just a reconnaissance mission. An alien spaceship landed in the middle of Arizona desert, and the Avengers were called to inspect it, Tony especially because he was the expert in technology, and they wanted him and Bruce to take a look at the alien tech. So while the two scientists inspected the objects SHIELD had managed to extract, the rest of the group inspected the ship.

"Whoa, this is amazing," Hawkeye said in an amazed voice through the comms.

"It's clearly alien, that's for sure" Agreed Widow.

As the comments from the group inside increased, Tony, who was beginning to get bored because seriously, SHIELD's equipment was just shitty, felt his curiosity increase. And of course, no one could stop Tony Stark finding out anything he wanted, so after making an excuse he managed to sneak out of the lab Bruce and he were in and into the spaceship with his suitcase armor (because he wasn't stupid enough to get into unknown territory unarmed, but he couldn't get inside in the suit as red and gold weren't exactly stealth colors).

The inside was amazing, as Clint had said, but it was too similar to how films described alien spaceships to keep Tony from being disappointed. Everything was silver and smooth, and there were panels next to the doors that were here and there. Tony recalled vaguely hearing some SHIELD agents saying that the doors were locked and that there was no way to bring them down, not that they had tried too hard, as they didn't know what was inside or what would happen if they forced the entrance. Tony, obviously, tried to operate the panels, but it seemed that the crash had damaged the ship's power generator (Tony supposed there was a generator somewhere), so he couldn't do anything.

He continued to walk around, avoiding his teammates thanks to the comms and trying to find the generator room to take a look at it, and maybe (okay,definitely, but honestly, what self-steemed engineer wouldn't?) tinker a little with it to see if he could fix it and/or see how it worked. But no matter how much he searched the part he was in, he could find nothing.

He was about to give up and return to tinker with what he had in the lab when suddenly a door opened with a mechanical noise that startled the genius.

"What the hell..." He muttered to himself, peering suspiciously into the room but without entering, though he had to fight the impulse to inspect the room properly at what he saw.

The room was silver and made of the same material as the rest of the ship. It was naked, except on the center, where three sarcophagus-like objects surrounded what it seemed like some kind of pedestal. And it was what it was on that pedestal that Tony wanted to inspect because even though one of the sarcophagi partially blocked his view, he could see some kind of glowing blue orbfloatingover the pedestal, and any person who had met Tony knew that he couldn't stand not knowing how something worked.

It could be a trap. You didn't need an IQ as high as his to realize that a door opening mysteriously in front of you, as if inviting you to enter, was highly suspicious and should be avoided. Heck, any sane person would avoid it, or at least call for back-up. But then, Tony wasn't exactly sane. He got off on danger and he was half-mad with curiosity at the moment, and also he had the suit in his hand, so it's not like he was defenseless. There were other explanations for the door opening, too, like for example, that it was programmed to open when someone walked close enough to it and that the power outage didn't affect it because it was an important room. Which made him want to explore it even more, to be honest. Still, if he got in trouble (more so than he was in already, with him sneaking into an alien spaceship unsupervised and without permission), Fury was going to give himhell,along with the rest of the team, specially Rogers.

"...Fuck it" He finally decided, entering the room and walking towards the light.

It was an orb, as he had seen, electric blue in color, twice as big as his head and yes, floating. There was something inside, Tony noticed, some kind of...drawing or object. Like marbles, he thought, getting his face close to it to take a better look. Suddenly, and holographic panel popped just in front of him, making him yelp and stumble backwards. When he finally got himself together, he curiously got closer again, looking at the strange forms blinking on it. Alien language, he supposed, reaching a hand to try and see if he could touch it like the holograms at home. But when his hand made contact with the surface, an electric shock traveled all the way through his arm to his head, making him cry out in surprise and pain and step back once more, cursing at it, his head throbbing slightly. The panel, undisturbed by Tony's swearing, continued displaying the blinking figures for a few seconds before its surface rippled, like the surface of a lake after a stone is trowed, blurring the figures. When it became stable, Tony was shocked to find that he could read it.

"Insert liquid power source"

Tony stared at the perfectly-written-in-English text, his mind working to understand how the hell he was able to understand it now, and wondering if it was that he could now understand alien or if the panel had translated the text into English. The only thing he was sure of was that the electric shock he had experienced before had somehow made the panel connect to his mind and either take or add information, and even though Tony found it disturbing that a piece of alien tech had gotten into his mind, however briefly, the engineer part of him couldn't help but be amazed. Technology that could translate anything to one's language and who knew what more? He longed to have his greedy hands over that.

Insert liquid power source,the text continued to blink. Tony deduced that this room must be the generator room that he had been looking for, and that the strange orb had to be the generator, now dry. He wondered what this 'liquid power source' was briefly, before he concentrated on the display. He hesitated for a few seconds before quickly brushing his fingers against the panel again, bracing himself for the shock. When nothing happened, he tentatively moved his fingers around the display. The panel rippled again and changed, showing now a list of icons. Tony started to explore, his fingers moving more and more confidently. It was like a computer, and as he navigated through it, he learned some information about the ship and the alien race it belonged to. When he stumbled upon the information of the power source, he read it curiously. He was no biologist, but it seemed like the 'liquid power source' was organic. When he saw the chemical components and description of the liquid , his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Huh" He muttered "This looks strangely like-" Something wrapping around his ankle made him shut up, tense and look down.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed, staring at the blue thing that was slowly moving up his leg. It was long and thick and tentacle-like, and it came from a hole in the wall. Tony tried to get it off of him, but it didn't budge. Panicking, he went to open the suitcase, when to more tentacles wrapped around his wrists, extending his hands over his head and squeezing his wrists until he was forced to let go of the suitcase, which fell to the floor.

Tony struggled against the tentacles with all his force, trying to free himself, but was useless. Two more tentacles wrapped themselves around him, one around his other ankle and the other around his waist, lifting him from the floor.

"Let me go!" He shouted, continuing to struggle even though he knew neither of his actions would do anything. The tentacles ignored him and moved him so he was facing the blue orb and the panel, which continued to display the chemical formula of the "liquid power source". Then, more tentacles came from more holes in the walls and began to slip inside his clothes, caressing his skin while secreting a viscous blue liquid that was cold at first, making Tony shiver as he struggled, but that warmed a few seconds later, making his skin tingle. Tony let out a groan, and glanced involuntarily at the description of the power source displayed.

Tony wasn't a genius for nothing. Instantly, everything clicked on his mind, and he knew what was going to happen.

"I'm going to be fucked by tentacles because the power source of this thing issemen." He stated, disbelieving "Are you fucking kidding me? What is this, bad Japanese porn?" A thick blue tentacle suddenly appeared on his line of vision and brushed his lips, which Tony had tightly closed when he saw it, coating them with the liquid and making them tingle.

Tony had seen enough tentacle sex to know that where that tentacle was going was his mouth. Now, he knew that he shouldn't let it there, not only because any normal person would be scared of an alien tentacle slipping anywhere inside him, but because if this thing were like the stories and films he'd watched, the tentacle would either fuck his throat until it came, or make him swallow the liquid that would either arouse him or arouse himandcloud his mind so he enjoyed what was going to happen. Tony was pretty sure if would be one of the latter if the tentacle's attempt to make the liquid go through his closed lips was anything to go by.

It was clear that the tentacle wouldn't stop until it got inside his mouth, no matter how much Tony moved his head. Tony evaluated his options. He was held strongly by tentacles, some of them were exploring his body (which he had to admit that felt pretty amazing, especially when they brushed against the places that were coated with the liquid) and his armor was out of reach. Without it, he had no hope of getting himself free, hell he was sure even Rogers would have problems with them despite his strength.

Also...this situation was incredibly hot. Who hadn't had fantasies of being molested by tentacles? He's had them, anyway. And seeing that he had no hope of leaving until they were done with him, maybe he could just give up and go along for the ride...

He's snapped out of these thoughts when he feels the tentacles on his body pushing against his clothes with a clear intention to break them, and he blurts out "Wait, don't break them!", managing to dodge the tentacle going for his mouth. Surprisingly, all the tentacles stop immediately in something that seemed like surprise to Tony. Tony blinked, staring at his clothes until the tentacle that was trying to enter his mouth taps him and signals the screen.

"Removal of clothing vital to reach liquid power source."

Tony stared at the sentence blinking on the screen, "You can understand me?" he asked. The sentence blinked a few more times before it changed.

"I can understand you, provider of liquid power source Tony Stark."

"Huh," Tony muttered "Incredible. What are you, an AI?" He asked, curious.

"Information unimportant. Removal of clothing vital to reach liquid power source."

"Wait, wait!" Tony exclaimed again when the tentacles pushed again "Don't break this clothes, they are the only ones I have right now! And while I'm pretty shameless, I don't think Fury would appreciate me walking naked. Besides, Ilikethis clothes."

"Protocols states to inconvenience provider of liquid power source as little as possible unless is vital to reach liquid power source"The screen displayed"Removal of clothing is vital to reach liquid power source. Removal of clothing inconveniences provider of liquid power source Tony Stark. Does provider of liquid power source Tony Stark have another suggestion to reach liquid power source?"

God, having his cum be called a "power source" and himself the "provider" was incredibly weird. And slightly amusing, admittedly, but mostly weird.

"Removing the clothes is the best way to, uh, access the liquid power source. But!" He added when the tentacles tried to rip his clothes again "Can we remove them without having to break them? I'm serious, it wouldreallyinconvenience me if I have nothing to wear later.

"Removal of clothing without breaking clothing is not possible in your current position. Current position can not be changed. Breaking the clothing is the only way to reach liquid power source"

"I can take the clothes off if you let me go" Tony suggested.

"Suggestion denied. Provider of liquid Tony Stark would run if let go"

"I won't run, promise. Besides you are the one in control of the door, right?"

"I am"

"Then don't open it and I won't be able to run"

"Provider of liquid power source Tony Stark has metal suit Iron Man. Metal suit Iron Man dangerous."

Well, he (it?) wasn't wrong. With the suit, he could destroy the tentacles and the room, and get out of there in minutes. More if the tentacles were strong. It was normal to be cautious, he supposed. But right now, the possibility of playing one of his sexual fantasies was incredibly tempting.

"Tell me something: What are you going to do with me once you have it? If you take the suitcase with the armor and place it out of my reach, and I promise to collaborate in giving you the, er, liquid power source" Calling his semen like that himself was even weirder "Will you let me free?"

This time the text took some more time to change, as if it was thinking about it.

"Protocols state to let provider of liquid power source free once acquired liquid power source. If provider of liquid power source Tony Stark gives his word to cooperate, I will get metal suit Iron Man out of your reach and open the door once liquid power source is acquired. Also, I will make this experience more pleasant to reward cooperation from provider of liquid power source Tony Stark. Does provider of liquid power source Tony Stark agree to this?"

The message was pretty wordy and redundant, but Tony got it: if he behaved, the tentacles would give him the ride of his life as a "reward" and he would get to go free afterward. He didn't even need to think about it.

"Done".

The text disappeared and the tentacles brought him slowly down to the floor, but didn't let him free until one of them picked the suitcase and brought it to a corner of the room, staying in front of it. Mounting guard, Tony realized, in case he was lying and made a run for it.

Even though he had promised not to try anything, Tony couldn't help but consider his options once again, just for the few seconds it took to realize that he had no way of getting away without it getting what it wanted. So resigning to his fate, he quickly and efficiently stripped out of his clothes.

As soon as the last item of clothing hit the floor, tentacles shoot towards him, enveloping him and lifting him from the floor once again. But this time, Tony didn't resist them.

The tentacles began to crawl through his body, coating it in the viscous liquid. Tony gasped as others caressed the places covered by the liquid, sending pleasant and electrifying waves of heat through his body.

"Fuck" He moaned. The caresses felt so good, making his body tingle and oh so very sensitive. The tentacle that had previously had tried to enter his mouth brushed against his lips again, and this time, after a brief hesitation, Tony allowed it on his mouth, willingly sucking the liquid it wanted so badly to push down his throat. It was thick and tasted sweet, like honey, and it made more warmth travel through his body, this time on the inside, closing his mind with a pleasant fog that pushed all his thoughts aside and made him focus on the pleasure.

Two of the caressing tentacles reached his nipples, coating them with the liquid before beginning to caress them, causing the man they were tormenting to moan more around the tentacle still on his mouth. He had always considered himself lucky to be so sensitive there, unlike other men who considered themselves less 'manly', and this situation only confirmed it for him. Specially when two smaller and thinner tentacles with what seemed like suction cups in their end appeared through one of the holes and headed directly for the nipples, placing a suction cup on each, and began sucking. Tony arched onto the sensation, groaning continuously.

All these sensations were making him go crazy with the pleasure, but there was a certain part of his anatomy that wasn't being touched and that was starting to hurt with how hard it was. Thrusting his hips in the air, he made a whining noise he hoped it would be interpreted as a plead for them to touch his cock already.

His wish was granted, but not the way he'd hoped.

A tentacle reached for his throbbing member and wrapped tightly around it, though not so tight as to hurt him. Once wrapped, it began to pump it, making Tony release a relieved moan and thrust his hips on instinct, following the rhythm the tentacle was dictating. This lasted for a few seconds, and just before Tony could cum, the tentacle suddenly stopped and wrapped around the base of his cock, stopping the coming orgasm and making Tony groan and curse in frustration, because the other sensations hadn't stopped.

The tentacle on his moth finally left it, letting him free to loudly moan and whine and beg for more.

He finally caught up to what the tentacles' plan was when two of them spread his asscheeks and another, heavily coated in liquid, started to brush and massage his entrance.

"Fuck yes!" Tony cried, arching his back so his ass could push against the tentacle and, hopefully, enter him. Though the tentacle seemed to not be in any rush, teasing his entrance and then, his balls and perineum, massaging them all while Tony whined in need.

After a few minutes of this torture, the tentacle finally entered him slowly, thrusting the tip in and out, slowly getting more of itself in while making sure it didn't hurt the human. When it finally entered far enough to reach his prostate, it began to play with it, making tony writhe and arch, though not moving his hips so the tentacle was fucking him due to others grasping his hips tightly, forcing him to stay still and endure the delicious torment.

"Please!" Tony finally begged "Please! Just... God... fuck me already! I can't... Ohfuckyes... can't... please!"

The tentacles made him beg a little more before finally taking pity on him and releasing his hips, the tentacle inside him finally moving in and out, fucking him hard and slamming against his prostate. Tony gasped, moaned, groaned and whined while moving to meet the tentacle's thrusts, lost in a sea of pleasure so intense that the pain coming from his member was nearly unnoticeable.

He just didn't want it to stop.

It seemed like an eternity later when the tentacle acting as a cock ring finally released its prisoner. Pumping Tony's cock a few times, the tentacles maneuvering his body so it faced the orb, Tony finally let out a scream as he came, harder than he'd ever comed on his life. All his cum hit, and was absorbed by, the blue orb, which began to glow more and more until suddenly the light was absorbed and shot through the previously unnoticed patterns of the wallas, making them glow blue.

The tentacles finally released the nearly asleep Tony, gently placing him on the floor and disappearing through the holes.

Tony laid there, panting and dazedly noticing the new glowing patters on the wall. The fog that previously clouded his mind slowly lifted, letting him think once more and remember the whole situation.

"Well," He said between pants "That was... intense... even better than... any of my... fantasies" He tried to sit up, but his body was still a bit weak from the great orgasm. Suddenly, a spray of white gas was shot from the holes on the ceiling. Tony panicked slightly, thinking that it may hurt him not that the generator had gotten what it wanted while cursing himself for being an idiot and letting the temptation to play one of his favorite fantasies get the best of him.

Tensing and trying to move, which he was slowly managing, so he may scape or dosomething,he noticed that the gas didn't make him sleepy or hurt him in any way. In fact, he was feeling more energetic, and the blue liquid he was covered in was slowly evaporating from his skin, letting him as clean as he was when he came in.

"Huh, that's handy" He commented, standing up and walking towards his clothes. While dressing himself, he glanced towards the screen, which was now displaying another message.

"Generator charged at 35%. Main systems operative. Starting awakening process. Thank you, provider of liquid power source Tony Stark"

"No problem" Tony chuckled, finishing dressing "My pleasure entirely. By the way, what awakening process?" He asked curiously. Seeing that the machine had kept its word and the door was once again open, he was willing to trust that it wouldn't cause any harm. His trust was supported with the data about the alien race he had read before being forced to 'recharge' the generator. Not that he minded, he admitted with a small smirk. In fact, he wouldn't mind another go. It was just at 35% after all, they would need a bit more for the spaceship to be fully operative...

He was startled out of his thoughts when the sarcophagus started to open. He watched as three figures emerged from them. They were all tall and blue colored, wearing white tunics. Their appearances were lizard-like, and they had three fingers on each hand and feet, which Tony could see because they were barefoot.

The generator flashed once, taking the attention of the three aliens. The screen rippled and a message written in that alien language appeared on it. The aliens red it briefly before turning towards him with a smile.

"We thank you for providing the liquid power source, human Tony Stark" One them, one with a gold band on their tunic, said, their voice low and surprisingly human-like.

"As I said before, it was my pleasure" He grinned. He opened his mouth to say more, but the sound of people running towards them interrupted him, and when he turned around he found nearly the entire team (Thor was in Asgard for some princely duty) plus Fury there.

"What the fuck are you doing here Stark?!" Fury demanded, "And what the fuck are they?"

"I was bored" Shrugged the engineer "The 'they' are an alien race of explorers and merchants known as, uh, some unpronounceable name" One of the aliens made some kind of gurgling noise that, surprisingly, was similar to the vomit of words that constituted the name of their race "That name" Tony amended, looking at them "Sorry but human language can't pronounce that"

"We understand," Another of them said, this one with a purple band on their tunic "We shall try and look for something you can easily say. Now, is this human your leader?" He asked looking at Fury.

"Of sorts, yes," Fury said, suspicious but a bit more relaxed than before when he saw that they weren't violent.

While the aliens talked with Fury, Rogers took Tony aside and began lecturing on how irresponsible he was disobeying his orders.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Rogers, you tell me the same very single time" Tony drawled dismissively, frustrated.

"I wouldn't have to say it every time if you justdid what you were told,"Rogers said through gritted teeth.

"And everytime I act on my own we end up gaining more than we would have had I just obeyed orders" Tony snapped back, making the Captain glare and shut his mouth. He couldn't deny that the engineer was right, every time he'd disobeyed orders it had been either for a good reason or just a good decision. Somehow. Steve still couldn't understand justhowStark managed to do it.

"How did you manage to power the ship?" Bruce asked curiously, ignoring their argument and everyone on the team had learned to do.

"Well, I found the generator by chance" Tony began with a smirk that made the team both wary and curious "And while snooping through the ship's system with that hologram over there" He pointed to the screen that was now just a blue hologram "I happened upon the description of the 'liquid power source'" His smirk widened "Wanna see?" He asked, walking towards the screen and brushing it.

"Hello, provider of liquid power source Tony Stark"The screen displayed.

"Hey. Could you show my science bro what the power source is?"

"Certainly"

The screen rippled, and the description Tony had read appeared on it. The team read it and froze.

"Uh" Clint slowly said, "I'm no scientist, but this sounds awfully like, er..."

"Male ejaculation," Bruce said, interrupting Tony for the sake of the red-faced captain. Tony pouted at him but then smirked again.

"That's what it is, yes"

"And how did you- wait a second" Bruce interrupted himself, face getting slightly red "It called you 'provider of liquid power source'. Does that mean that you...?"

"Yep," His smirk got wider.

"So you, what, wanked over the generator or something?" Clint asked curiously.

Tony just chuckled and explained the situation and deal he had made with the machine. In extreme detail. When he finished, the Captain looked like a tomato, Bruce looked slightly red but more amused than anything, more than familiar with Tony's... Tonyness, and the two spies looked oddly... curious.

"And was it good?" Clint asked with a shit-eating grin.

"Clint!" Steve said, scandalized. Though now that Tony looked at him closely, there seemed to be in his eyes a hint of... was that arousal?

'Well, well, well' Tony chuckled on his mind, amused 'It seems that Captain Apple Pie isn't as pure as everyone thinks. Maybe I can convince him to 'recharge' the generator. And letting me watch. Or better, participate...'

"Earth to Stark!" Tony was shaken from his lustful thoughts by Natasha's voice. Looking at her, he realized she had also seen the hint of arousal in the Captain and was amused by it. As well as interested. Both exchanged a look.

"It was better than good" Tony smirked, answering Clint's question.

"You're shameless" Steve groaned.

"That's me" Tony answered smugly "Anyway, I'm a bit tired from all theexcitement"Clint laughed while Steve blushed harder "So I think I'll be heading home; I don't think Fury will need me anytime soon" He said, looking at where Fury was discussing with the aliens, the one with a red band on his tunic this time, with an incredibly interested look on his face. "Oh, by the way," He added just before he got out of their hearing range "The generator is just at 35% of power. It wouldn't surprise me if the aliens asked for 'volunteers' to provide more 'liquid power source' once they have to go. Just in case you're interested" And with that, and not missing the flash of interest on Steve's face, he left, but not before sharing a final look with Natasha.

Five minutes later, the SHIELD soldiers outside the ship watched with no little terror as Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff planned quietly something together, the words 'Steve', 'generator' and 'tentacles' sometimes reaching their ears.

They decided they didn't want to know.


End file.
